


Super Secret Plans

by an_alternate_world



Series: The Secret Lives of Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Secret Plans

**Title:**  Super Secret Plans  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling  
 **Word Count:**  507  
 **Summary:**  "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**[Nelsa](http://www.starish-warbler.tumblr.com) ** prompted a fic which included the line: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."_

This could be read in the same 'verse as "[ _Secret Love Affair_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3401159)".

* * *

Despite the curious gazes of their Warbler friends from across the dining hall, Nick instead focused intently on Jeff detailing his latest 'grand plan'. He couldn't decide if he was impressed, appalled or deeply concerned so he mechanically raised his spoon to his mouth to eat his cereal in an attempt to disguise his thoughts.

Jeff's eyes were glowing with excitement, his hands waving around dangerously close to Nick's glass of orange juice. His enthusiasm was contagious and even though Nick thought he might have his head lopped from his shoulders for agreeing to participate, the idea amused him too much. He knew Jeff wouldn't be able to pull it off on his own.

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had," he said, placing his spoon in the empty bowl and glancing around the hall to check no one was close enough to have heard the plan or that he was willing to get involved in it. Jeff's smile slipped from his face, the brightness in his eyes fading. "Of course I'm in."

Jeff's grin was almost blinding.

It was a difficult plan, one that was fraught with a few close calls when Blaine knocked on Jeff's door to ask him for some History notes and when Jon came to see if Nick wanted to participate in a pickup basketball game before Warbler practice. Each of them smiled as politely as possible and shut the door firmly after making nice conversation, ensuring the lock was securely in place before returning to their task.

They let Mister Puss run off once they were done drying his fur, Jeff giving Nick a high-five as they watched the tormented feline dash down the corridor.

By the time they arrived at Warbler rehearsals, most of the school knew what had happened. Hunter stormed into the Senior Commons in a rage, his cat looking like more a mascot for Dalton Academy than a pet.

"Who did it?" the Captain exploded, holding the fluffy cat aloft. "Who the hell did this to Mister Puss?"

Nick's fingers curled around Jeff's thigh in an attempt to suppress his laughter as Hunter railed on, thrusting the cat in the air wildly (a little like it was Simba, if Nick was being truly honest). He could see from Sebastian's glinting eyes and sly smile in their direction that he knew but that their former captain was keeping his mouth shut. Blaine also looked to have his suspicions because he kept glancing at them.

He chanced a peek at Jeff who looked to be radiating with pride at the success of their plan.

Yes, it was the stupidest idea Jeff had ever had but to see an expression like that on the blond Warbler's face?

Totally worth it.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _

* * *

**Author's Note:** A picture of Mister Puss can be found [here](https://40.media.tumblr.com/958d45fddcff1c7d7d41599020302c6c/tumblr_inline_nlwixfztOi1qbo6a9_400.jpg).

 


End file.
